Snow Crystal
by velvet86
Summary: How often had she imagined the feeling of his lips on hers? How often had she prayed he’d finally notice, finally realize what he actually meant to her? Countless times. She'd thought he felt the same way. She'd been wrong. One-shot, R&R please!


**Hi everyone! First of all: sorry to all of you who wait impatiently for an update of my story **_**Leap in Time**_**. I'm nearly finished with chapter 23 and will update as soon as possible!**

**This just came into my mind today and I had to write it down. It's a one-shot and I hope you like it. :-)**

**Snow Crystal**

Snowflakes were falling on the cold and stony ground and she looked up into the starry sky with a blank expression on her face. Perfect snow crystals were soon covering her long hair, vanishing on the thick curls and giving them a darker shade. It was cold, but she didn't move. Her breath was a white cloud in the dark night and her tears were salty prove of the pain in her frozen heart. Why did it hurt so much? Why had it been such a surprise? _Because you always thought you were the one he secretly loved…_ She sobbed. Obviously she'd been wrong.

To see him kiss another girl had broken something inside of her. She'd wanted to say something, do something, to just interfere somehow. She'd wanted to stop them, wanted to turn back time and prevent it. She wished she'd never seen him like that.

How often had she imagined the feeling of his lips on hers? How often had she thought of his hand, holding hers? How often had she prayed he'd finally notice, finally realize what he actually meant to her? Countless times.

And she'd been stupid enough to think he felt the same way about her. That he would soon have the courage to confess. He was always jealous, always possessive. She'd thought it meant that he wanted her for himself. She'd thought it meant more…, that it meant everything. She'd been wrong.

A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips and she shivered. By now she was completely soaked and it didn't seem like it was going to stop snowing soon. It didn't matter anyway.

She shook her head, clenching her fists. More tears started running down her cheek.

She'd really thought it was more than friendship. The glances he'd given her, his smiles, his outbursts of jealousy and that he always seemed to seek her closeness. She'd just wanted to wait until he finally realized. And now it was too late. She'd waited too long.

Another girl had caught his attention; another girl had stolen his first kiss. Another girl would call him her boyfriend and she would just sit next to them, a fake smile on her lips and a frozen heart in her chest.

She cursed and broke down on her knees, the tears still running over her face.

Why didn't she approach him sooner? Why didn't she have the courage to tell him how she felt? Why couldn't she just walk into the dormitory right now and kiss him herself? Why couldn't she show him that she was more than just a friend, more than just an ordinary girl whose notes he used to copy…

But she couldn't… She'd wanted _him_ to be the one who approached her. _He_ should have asked her out and take her hand and finally kiss her. She couldn't avoid rolling her eyes. So much for being an emancipated woman. And now that was what she got for being that stupid.

She sighed again and looked up into the sky. It serves you right, you waited too long… But she'd never thought someone else would find him attractive. She blushed ashamed and shook her head. She could see him right in front of her inner eye: tall and gangly, with intensive eyes and a cute smile… _You're so damn stupid! How could anyone _not_ find him gorgeous?_

Her body started shaking and she covered her face with her cold hands, crying silently all alone in the dark. She just wanted to be like the snowflakes around her – just melt with the sunlight and not appear ever again…

ooooo

Her heartbroken tears had taken him by surprise. He'd actually just wanted to be lonely for a while. Just pondering about the meaning of life or maybe just look into the sky. This was his favourite place: the highest tower of the school. You couldn't be closer to heaven than here. But now that she was sitting there on the cold ground, crying so hard that it made even him feel uncomfortable, he just couldn't ignore her.

He had a feeling as if the magic of this place was now forever ruined. He wouldn't come back here, because that would mean that he'd remember the crying girl in front of him – and that was the last thing he wanted.

He cursed silently. As if he could forget this picture, now that he'd seen it. She embraced herself, shivering in the cold and still crying. He knew why she felt that miserable. Stupid girl. As if that jerk was worthy of so many tears.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he care? He should actually be mischievous and show her that he could see her in this miserable state. He should tell the whole school about it and let her suffer even more. She'd probably kill him with her bare hands. He had to smile and felt surprised himself. He hated this girl, right? There were countless reasons why he couldn't stand her. Her suffering should be his delight. Why couldn't he just make fun of her? Or if he couldn't be that cruel, why couldn't he simply go and leave her alone? He didn't know, but something just held him back.

She looked into the sky again and he followed her gaze. When he watched her again, something inside of him just changed. He couldn't really explain, because there was no sense behind this feeling, but he just felt different all of a sudden.

Her tears had vanished and her eyes were not desperate and empty anymore, but determined. Her arms were still wrapped around her slender body and those long and messy curls were floating over her back. There was a strange gleam in her expression that touched something deep inside of him. There was no self-pity anymore, no devotion, just courage. And then she stood up and he could see that her knees were bleeding and her legs were frozen.

But he couldn't take his eyes off her face. As if it was gleaming from the inside. Just… beautiful. He startled. No way could he ever think of her like that. But while he protested way too hard in his thoughts, he couldn't help look at her as if he saw her for the first time. That was exactly when their eyes met and when he drowned in those amber depths.

Their eyes locked for what seemed to be eternity and then, she started approaching him slowly. He felt hypnotized by her dull movements. She came closer and closer and he thought she'd just go and leave him behind, without a word, without a glance, but then she suddenly broke down in his arms and he was so surprised that he fell down with her.

He was kneeing on the cold ground, holding her freezing body in his warm arms. This was definitely something he'd have never considered possible. He could hear her dry sobs, but there were no tears. She just held him firm, hiding her face in his sweater. He moaned devoted and lifted her on his lap.

He didn't know how long they were sitting like this. He just held her firm and didn't say a word. What could he have said anyway? No words could heal a broken heart. He couldn't believe what he was actually doing. He'd have never imagined being the one to comfort her. But funnily enough, she didn't seem to feel uncomfortable. And even more unbelievable was the fact that it didn't bother him either.

Her hair was wet and dark and he felt a strange longing to touch it. He took one of her curls into his hand and twisted it around his finger. She looked up surprised and their eyes met again. He'd never noticed those long, black lashes and he'd always thought her eyes were simply brown, but they were honey-golden coloured and just beautiful.

She fascinated him. Was this possible? He'd never been close enough to feel her breath, see her rosy lips, touch her slender waist. And he'd never longed for her closeness. But now all of a sudden he did long for it. There was no rationality in this feeling but it was present and strong and he knew that he'd soon do something stupid like kiss her.

And then one single tear ran down her cheek and he stopped breathing. He wasn't the one who should be with her like that. He wasn't supposed to hold her, to touch her hair or to think of kissing those lips. He was the one supposed to hate her. The one supposed to be mean and nasty and just insufferable. It was his role after all, wasn't it? And she shouldn't look at him like that either.

He was about to pull her away gently, when her lips suddenly crushed down on his and made him forget whatever he'd planned to do.

Her kiss was desperate and longing, bittersweet and heartbreaking and he suddenly felt a piece of her own pain in his icy heart. She hadn't closed her eyes and he was grateful because he really didn't want to think she was imagining a kiss from _him_. A strange warmth filled his heart and body and he hugged her firm, his tongue brushing over her lips. She parted her lips slightly and he let his tongue slide into her mouth. She shivered and finally closed her eyes, moaning deeply.

If this was a dream, then it was a good one. It didn't matter who she was and why they were kissing, the only important thing was that she was with him and that he was the one close to her right now. For the first time in his life he didn't care about anything else than this very moment.

And then she broke the kiss and looked at him breathless. Her cheeks were heated, her eyes gleaming and her lips were swollen. He didn't feel sorry, though. He couldn't say why, but he actually wanted to do it again.

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders before lifting her up in his arms. She didn't protest, she just nuzzled against his body. He looked down on her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

_You'll be fine._

He didn't have to say the words; she seemed to have understood anyway because she nodded with a little smile.

He gave a last glance to his favourite place and smiled as well. He would definitely feel different in this place from now on. But different wasn't always worse.

And then it finally stopped snowing and the whole landscape was covered in innocent white.

He turned around and left that precious place. He went into the darkness of an unknown future, but he didn't care. He wasn't alone after all.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Great? Please review and tell me your opinion! Thanks a lot and have a nice weekend!**


End file.
